1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roller skates, and more particularly, to an integral multi-function arrangement that offers both a conventional roller skate and an in-line skate embodied within one system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Roller skating has been enjoyed for many generations, and the well known conventional roller skates generally have four wide wheels, with one pair of wheels in front and another pair in the rear. The wheels of each pair are set well apart so that the wheels are approximately aligned with or extend beyond the sides of the skater's foot, contributing stability to the skate.
Recently, there has been developed what is known as an in-line roller skate, which has been enjoying a surge of popularity. In-line roller skates usually have at least three narrow wheels aligned in a single row directly beneath the skater's foot. The in-line skate provides the skater with better turning capacity and agility, but the narrow wheel base makes in-line skates inherently more unstable and more difficult to master. As a result, young or inexperienced skaters are more susceptible to falling and possible injuries in developing skills required by in-line roller skating.
A further potential problem exists with respect to in-line roller skates. As even accomplished in-line roller skaters become older, they are likely to become much more concerned and apprehensive about falling. Moreover, and particularly for either older or inexperienced skaters, there are likely to be occasions where they are comfortable with in-line skating, such as when the risk of falling is small. This might be, for example, while skating on smooth, level surfaces in uncrowded conditions. On the other hand, such skaters might not be comfortable because the risk of falling and injury would be greater while skating on rough or inclined surfaces, or in crowded conditions.
In connection with young or inexperienced skaters who are just learning to skate, the difficulty of learning how to skate on in-line skates may also be discouraging. They may become frustrated and lose patience trying to master in-line skates and simply give up. Learning to skate on in-line skates may be simplified, however, if the skater is first familiar with skating on conventional skates. By first learning on conventional skates, the basic balance and movement skills may be grasped. Then the skater may move on to the more difficult in-line skates.
Although learning in stages is generally the most effective technique, it is commonly the most costly. Roller skates, including conventional and in-line skates, are often expensive. Consequently, the cost of two different sets of skates may deter many parents or skaters from purchasing both conventional and in-line skates, particularly if they are viewed simply as toys. This is especially true for small children that quickly grow out of items like roller skates. If the skater has only a pair of conventional roller skates, the skater is limited to learning only conventional roller skating, and cannot advance to the more difficult in-line skates. On the other hand, if the beginning skater has only in-line skates, the skater is forced to learn on the more difficult in-line skates. The obstacle may prove to be too much, causing the skater to become frustrated and give up in despair.
Furthermore, even an accomplished and experienced in-line skater may encounter conditions during the course of a skating "outing" where he or she is not comfortable on the in-line skates due to a greater risk of falling. In such a situation, the skater's only choices would be to take off the in-line skates and discontinue skating, or perhaps replace them with a pair of conventional roller skates which the skater had brought along for that purpose. The disadvantages and inconveniences of either approach are clear.
One manufacturer has addressed the problem of training inexperienced in-line skaters with a three-wheel in-line skate having a laterally adjustable middle wheel. In one configuration, all three wheels are aligned directly under the skater's foot in an in-line configuration. The middle wheel, however, may be moved laterally towards the outside of the skater's foot. This triangular configuration provides an inexperienced skater with a sort of training wheel to stabilize the skate. On the other hand, the laterally shifted wheel does not provide as much stability as a conventional roller skate configuration. In addition, if the skater prefers the conventional roller skate configuration, the skater must purchase an altogether new set of skates.